


Valentýnka

by yaoiyuri



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Advice, Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, Ice Cream, Injury, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Valentine's Day, Wraith's Apologies, other minor relationships - Freeform, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Slavit Valentýna v jiné galaxii nikdy nebyla žádná výhra. Ale (ne)slavit Valentýna v jiné galaxii, protože se s vámi před pár dny rozešla holka kvůli jinému, to je teprve peklo. Nebo ne?
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Wraith, John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Valentýnka

**Author's Note:**

> Hezkého Valentýna vám všem! :)
> 
> A taky moc děkuji jisté osobě, jejíž medicínské - a naprosto aromantické - rady se mi do příběhu vůbec nehodily, takže si u toho z profesionálního hlediska asi musí trhat vlasy. Ale ten endoskop tam je! 😂

Evan se toho rána probudil se špatnou náladou. _Podělanej Valentýn_ , pomyslel si hořce, jen co se mátožně vydrápal z postele. Když obstaral ranní hygienu a konečně se oblékl, rozmrzele pohlédl na hodiny.

Čas na snídani.

Do jídelny se mu sice vůbec nechtělo, avšak představa, že by měl strávit většinu dne o hladu, ho zrovna dvakrát netěšila. V břiše mu navíc hlasitě zakručelo. To radši vynechá oběd a večeři. Teď se snad ještě vyhne většině cicmajících se dvojic, jejich vrkání, objímání a všem těm blbostem, které s tím příšerně hloupým komerčním svátkem souvisí. Vždyť podle legend svatého Valentýna čtrnáctého února popravili. Jak někdo může oslavovat lásku v den, kdy nějakému pobožnému chlapovi usekli hlavu!

Samozřejmě že majorova náhlá antipatie vůči tomuto svátku měla velice prostou příčinu. Jeho přítelkyně – vlastně _bývalá_ přítelkyně – půvabná norská xenobioložka, se s ním před pár dny rozešla. Jen proto, aby mohla Valentýna oslavit s tím, kvůli komu ho opustila.

Po sedmi měsících vážného vztahu.

Myslel si, že našel tu pravou.

Zmýlil se jako nikdy.

A bolelo to.

Jen vyšel ze dveří svého bytu, zaúpěl.

„Dobré ráno, pane,“ pokývl na pozdrav s viditelnými rozpaky směrem k objímající se dvojici. Okamžitě se od sebe odtrhli.

„Ach, majore,“ pokynul mu překvapený Sheppard a začal si upravovat uniformu. Todd nic neřekl, ale věnoval mu široký zubatý úsměv. Lorne mu ho nejistě oplatil, a pak se s pohledem zapíchnutým do podlahy snažil zmizet, jak nejrychleji mohl.

Jakýkoliv projev náklonosti mezi jeho přímým nadřízeným a tím Wraithem ho stále uváděl do rozpaků. Velkých rozpaků. A to, že je viděl hned po ránu, mu na náladě dvakrát nepřidalo. I když ten _vztah_ Sheppardovi samozřejmě přál. Po tom všem, co v galaxii Pegasus prožili, doufal, že je plukovník konečně šťastný.

Téměř až zalitoval, že sám žádného takového Wraitha nemá, protože přesně před dvaasedmdesáti hodinami se svatosvatě zařekl, že s ženskými, tím proradným hadím plemenem, definitivně končí.

Ve dveřích jídelny měl sto chutí se otočit a utéct zpátky do svého pokoje a tam pomalu umřít na komplikace spojené s otevřenou zlomeninou srdečního svalu. Nějaký snaživý vrták si totiž zjevně dal velmi záležet na tematické výzdobě.

U stropu se vznášely balónky ve tvaru srdíček, růžové a červené girlandy visely podél dveří a stěn, na stolech byly vázy s čerstvými květinami; buď se vyplenila botanická sekce, nebo je dovezl tým majora Teldyové ze včerejší mise. U protější stěny stály do komínků vyskládané krabice nevybalených svíček a dalších cetek čekající na romantické večeře po setmění.

Když už si Evan myslel, že to nemůže být horší, uviděl svou ex. Seděla se skupinou svých spolupracovníků a držela se za ruce s… Srdce mu poskočilo. A pak se ozvala ta strašlivá bodavá bolest. Zhluboka se nadechl.

Žárlil, ale odmítal se snížit k trapným výstupům.

Místo toho otráveně popadl tác a šel si nabrat jídlo. Snažil se přitom předstírat, že ji _– je –_ nevidí. Nakonec si z nepřeberného množství čerstvě dovezených zásob vzal jen misku cereálií a hrnek kafe. Věděl, že za pár dní, až se všechny pozemské rychle kazící se dobroty sní, toho bude litovat, ale žaludek se mu stáhl tak, že by toho teď stejně víc nesnědl.

Rozhlédl se po jídelně.

U jednoho stolu seděla kapitánka Vega s doktorkou Kellerovu, držely se za ruce, usmívaly se, a přitom si zasněně hleděly do očí. U dalšího se líbal Ronon s Amelií Banksovou. Už tu byl i plukovník a jeho zelený druh. A spousta dalších. Vypadalo to, jako by se dnešního rána úplně všichni v tomhle zpropadeném městě spárovali. Nemohl si k nikomu jen tak přisednout.

Pak mu pohled padl na rozčepýřenou hlavu opodál.

 _Zelenka_.

Evan si s úlevou vydechl. Vědec seděl u stolu sám. Díky bohu, že svět – vesmír – je ještě v pořádku. Pozdravil ho a přisedl si k němu. Jedli mlčky a Evan se, navzdory všem svým přísahám a předsevzetím z posledních dnů, co chvíli otáčel směrem, kde seděla _ona_. Byla k němu zády. A ten parchant jí právě dal ruku kolem ramen. Těch útlých, běloskvoucích ramínek, která tak rád… Tiše zaklel a odvrátil se.

„Říkal jste něco, majore?“ zeptal se překvapený vědec.

„Ne, ne, nic, Radku,“ odvětil rozmrzele a konečně se dal do jídla. Vločky se mezitím stihly rozmočit ve slizkou beztvarou hmotu – přesně tak, jak to neměl rád. _Fuj._ Tupě hleděl do misky a kroužil v ní lžičkou. Občas si se značnou nechutí nabral sousto.

„Tohle je asi pro vás,“ ozval se po chvíli opět Zelenka. Zmateně na něj pohlédl. Čech se k němu nakláněl přes stůl a v natažené ruce držel obálku.

„Pro mě?“

„Je tam napsáno Evanovi,“ vysvětlil vědec.

Nejistě od něj obálku převzal _. Valentýnka od Zelenky, to mi ještě chybělo_ , pomyslel si úzkostně.

„Není ode mě,“ bránil se vědec, jako by přesně odhadl jeho myšlenky.

„A od koho teda?“

Vědec pokrčil rameny. „Nevšiml jsem si.“

Lorne se rozhlédl po jídelně, ale nic ani nikoho _podezřelého_ nezaznamenal. Nedůvěřivě se podíval na obálku a pak znovu na Zelenku.

„Prostě se tu najednou objevila,“ ohradil se svým výrazným přízvukem. Lorne však stále váhal, jestli to nemá rovnou hodit do koše. Zvědavost ho nakonec přemohla. Zajímalo ho, kdo je ta tajná ctitelka, i když za svým rozhodnutím o proradném hadím plemeni si stál.

Jakmile valentýnku vyndal z obálky, lehké rozechvění z neznámé krásky rychle opadlo. Někdo si z něj dělal legraci. Přáníčko bylo z kvalitního tvrdého papíru, zjevně ručně dělané, ale… dost nevkusné. Vypadalo totiž jako naprosto anatomicky přesná ilustrace lidského srdce.

_To jsou ale blbý fóry._

Nešikovně se ho snažil rozevřít a lžičku si přitom bezděky nechal v puse, aby mu nepřekážela.

Pak se výpovědi různily.

Zdálo se, že se major Lorne vyděsil natolik, že napůl vdechl, napůl spolkl lžičku, kterou až do té nešťastné chvíli jedl, a začal se dusit. První si toho samozřejmě všiml Zelenka a ztropil poplach. Celá jídelna byla okamžitě na nohou. Díky bleskovému zásahu doktora Adamse, který snídal o dva stoly dál, se podařilo majorovi dostat cizí těleso z míst, kam rozhodně nepatří, bez vážných následků.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Evan seděl na ošetřovně a doktorka Kellerová ho nutila ústa otevřít tak, až měl pocit, že si vyhodí sanici. V jedné ruce držela dřevěnou doktorskou špachtli, kterou mu tlačila na jazyk, a ve druhé svírala malou baterku, kterou se snažila dosvítit co nejhlouběji do jeho krku.

Mračila se.

„No, nevypadá to tak zle,“ pronesla po chvíli s neskrývanou úlevou, „ale pár dní nebudete moct mluvit.“ Baterka s hlasitým cvaknutím zhasla. Major naprázdno skousl a v čelistních kloubech hlasitě luplo.

Doktorka se ohlédla přes rameno a šlehla zlostným pohledem směrem, kde postávali Sheppard s Toddem. „A tohle vyšetření by bylo mnohem jednodušší, kdyby si náš jediný endoskop neodnesl Rodney na výrobu toho svého směšného urychlovače částic!“

„Který navíc ani nefungoval,“ dodala ještě zlostněji a šla vyplnit papíry.

Sheppard s výrazem neviňátka pozvedl ruce ve smířlivém gestu a klidil se jí z cesty. V tomhle ohledu neměl nad Rodneym vůbec žádnou moc. Navíc všichni věděli, že génius stále nedokázal překousnout fakt, že doktorka Kellerová dala před ním přednost kapitánce Vegové.

„Co jste probůh vyváděl, majore?“ zeptal se místo toho, částečně aby odvedl pozornost, částečně protože ho to opravdu zajímalo. To on a Todd ho donesli na ošetřovnu. Vlastně ho nesl Todd – a chudák Lorne ho přitom pozvracel.

Major, rudý až za ušima, chtěl něco říct, ale z hrdla se mu vydral jen sípavý pískot.

„Nemluvit!“ napomenula ho přísně doktorka. Nezbylo mu tak nic jiného než jen bezmocně pokrčit rameny. Doktorka Kellerová naštěstí vzápětí začala vysvětlovat, co vše smí a nesmí, dokud se mu krk neuzdraví. Zakázala mu jakoukoliv činnost zapojující hlasivky, jídlo po zbytek dne a od zítřka doporučila tekutou stravu a hodně zmrzliny.

„A nechám si vás tu přes noc na pozorování,“ dodala nakonec. Všechno jí mlčky odkýval. Alespoň tak mohl hodit za hlavu starosti, jak naložit s dnešním večerem – respektive starost, jak odolat nutkání zlít se jako doga, ztropit pořádnou ostudu a vyzvat na souboj toho parchanta, co mu přebral holku.

Když se zdravotnické záležitosti konečně vyřídily, vzal si slovo opět plukovník.

„Co jste to probůh vyváděl, majore!“ zopakoval svůj všetečný dotaz s patřičným důrazem armádního nadřízeného, který chce okamžitě uspokojivou odpověď.

„Myslím, že doktorka jasně řekla, že major nemůže mluvit,“ připomněl mu Todd. Lorne frustrovaně zaposunkoval. Jeho nadřízený ho však rázným gestem utnul a začal lamentovat, že nehodlá přijít o svého nejlepšího a nejvěrnějšího majora jen proto, že se s ním rozešla holka. Holka, která si ho mimochodem vůbec nezaslouží.

Lorne se na lehátku zavrtěl. Nelíbilo se mu, jak se o jeho přítelkyni – tedy _bývalé_ přítelkyni – plukovník vyjadřoval, ale namítat nic nemohl. A plukovník mluvil a mluvil a mluvil.

„…a udušení lžičkou je asi ten nejblbější způsob smrti, o jakém jsem kdy ani neslyšel…“ 

Lorne útrpně sklopil pohled a hypnotizoval špičky svých bot, plukovníka poslouchal napůl ucha. Pak upoutal jeho pozornost Wraith ležérně postávající vedle Shepparda. Něco svíral v ruce. Něco, co nápadně připomínalo lidské srdce. Polil ho ledový pot. K jeho smůle si toho všiml i Sheppard.

„Co to máš?“ vytrhl John přání Wraithovi z ruky dřív, než mohl mimozemšťan či Evan zareagovat. „To je pro mě?“ podivil se. Valentýnský dárek si totiž od Todda vybral už ráno.

Třikrát.

„Ne, Johne, ne –“ namítl Wraith, jenomže pozdě. Lornovi se v tu chvíli vydral z hrdla, proti všem lékařským prognózám, další příšerný skřek. Plukovník chvílí ohromeně klouzal pohledem z přáníčka na Lorna a zase zpátky.

„No, páni,“ začal, když překonal počáteční šok, „to bych do vás neřekl.“

Lorne zoufale zakroutil hlavou. _Ne! Ne, ne, tak to vůbec není, pane!_

„Musím uznat, že tenhle má alespoň smysl pro humor,“ ušklíbl se Sheppard a šťouchl do Todda loktem. Starobylý Wraith jen zakroutil očima. „A který to je?“ chtěl okamžitě a trochu – hodně – netaktně vědět. Lorne zakroutil hlavou a divoce posunkoval, ale nezdálo se, že by tomu plukovník porozuměl. „Todde?“ obrátil se tedy na jediný další dobře informovaný zdroj, který navíc mohl i mluvit.

„Do soukromých záležitostí svých podřízených nos nestrkám,“ ohradil se Wraith s předstíraným dotčením. John významně pozvedl obočí. Velitel totiž právě bezostyšně kecal a věděli to oba. S ohledem na Lorna však na Toddovu hru přistoupil.

„Přeju vám to,“ usmál se na svého majora a chlapácky ho poplácal po rameni. To už do přáníčka nakoukla i doktorka Kellerová.

„To je ale sladké!“ rozplývala se. Lorne upadal do stále větších rozpaků. Jenomže nebylo v jeho silách toto nešťastné nedorozumění jakkoliv vyvrátit. Korunu tomu opět nasadil jeho nadřízený.

„Snad vám ta lžička nezaskočila kvůli tomuhle přáníčku, majore…“

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Evan stál za zataženou plentou a oblékal si uniformu. Po neklidné noci strávené na nepříliš pohodlném nemocničním lůžku a půldenním lenošení k tomu byl oficiálně propuštěn do domácího ošetřování. Navíc od doktorky vyfasoval lékařský předpis, který mu uděloval výsadní právo na dvojnásobné porce zmrzliny – na Atlantis jinak velmi žádaného a nedostatkového zboží.

Když už nic, tak za tohle ta lžička zapíchnutá v krku stála. Hned měl lepší náladu a přemýšlel, jestli si pro první porci stihne do jídelny zaběhnout dřív, než začnou večeře. Z hloubání nad tímto zapeklitým problémem ho vyrušil rámus na chodbě. Spěšné kroky a vzrušené hlasy se blížily směrem k němu. Dveře se s cvaknutím otevřely.

„Položte ho sem,“ ozval se ustaraný hlas doktorky Kellerové doprovázený hrozivým skučením připomínajícím přinejmenším umírajícího buvola. Evan zvědavě nahlédl škvírou mezi staženou plentou. Prozatím se rozhodl zůstat skrytý a neodhalen a jen pozorovat, co se bude dít.

Vypadalo to zajímavě.

McKay seděl na jednom z volných lůžek, k obličeji si tiskl krví nasáklý kus látky a bezustání vydával ty příšerné zvuky. Kromě něj a doktorky tam ještě stál někdo, ale ustaraně vypadající Zelenka mu bránil ve výhledu.

„Proboha, Rodney, vždyť neumíráš,“ povzdechl si Čech. Doktorka mu věnovala výmluvně shovívavý _všakhoznáš_ úsměv.

„Jak se mu to vůbec stalo?“ zeptala se.

Rodney, který si stále ublíženě tiskl hadr k obličeji, volnou rukou nejasně zagestikuloval. Zelenka malinko poodstoupil, takže Evan konečně viděl, kdo tam s nimi u McKaye ještě postává.

Málem se mu zastavilo srdce.

Byl to Wraith. Ale ne Todd. Pravděpodobně jeden z jeho podřízených – v laboratořích se jim díky nedávno uzavřenému příměří potloukalo dost wraithských vědců. Víc, než bylo milo většině vojenského i civilního personálu. Evanem projel zvláštní neblahý pocit. Přejel si dlaní po bolavém krku.

Zelenka a Wraith si mezitím vyměnili pohledy.

„No, on…“ začal Radek.

„…upadl,“ dořekl Wraith bez váhání a očima vyhledal u Radka němý souhlas. Nezmínil se přitom, že McKay upadl na jeho sevřenou pěst. Několikrát. Jen okamžik po tom, co jim doktor Zelenka poreferoval, jak neslavně probíhala a skončila včerejší snídaně majora Lorna. Doktorka nakrčila obočí, ale nic nekomentovala, i když měla o géniově upadnutí oprávněné pochybnosti.

„Rodney, skočím pro dětskou dezinfekci, vydrž,“ promluvila vlídně k pacientovi a spěšně odešla. Dětskou, protože ta nepálí tolik jako dospělácká.

„Zlomil jsi mi nos!“ obořil se vědec na Wraitha, jakmile za ní zaklaply dveře.

„Protože jste idiot!“ vrátil mu to naštvaně. Zelenka si jen bezmocně popostrčil brýle a přemýšlel, jestli bude mít dost síly a odvahy zabránit Wraithovi ve vraždě McKaye i zde.

„Takže to mám za všechnu svou dobrotu?“ opáčil McKay.

Wraith si odfrkl. „No, vy jste mi opravdu pomohl...“

„Dal jsem vám jasné instrukce!“ trval Rodney na svém.

„Jasné?“ zopakoval mimozemšťan nevěřícně. „Jasné?!“

„Zeptal jste se, co je zvykem na Valentýna a já –“

„Ale neřekl jste, že přáníčko ve tvaru srdce nemá mít tvar _lidského_ srdce!“ přerušil ho trefnou poznámkou.

„Nenapadlo mě, že –“

„A mě to napadnout mělo?“ rozčiloval se dál. „Víte vůbec kolik práce mi ho dalo nakreslit!“

Rodney zakroutil očima.

„Málem jste majora Lorna zabil!“ zavrčel a nebezpečně vycenil zuby.

„Já?“ zalapal po dechu pohoršeně Rodney. „Tak to prrr, neporazil ho nevkusně vystřižený kus papírů, ale ten váš dementní vzkaz uvnitř. No, že jo, Radku!“ A hledal u svého dlouholetého kolegy a dobrého přítele podporu. Zelenka protočil oči, s tímhle už nechtěl nic mít, dost na tom, že se přímo spolupodílel na přizabití Evana.

 _„Oba jste volové,“_ zamumlal česky.

„Ha! Vidíš!“ ukázal Rodney vítězoslavně na Radka, jehož cizojazyčnou vložku si mylně vyložil jako souhlas, a významně se na Wraitha zadíval. Mimozemšťan jen zakroutil hlavou a pohrdavě si odfrkl. Navzdory tomu, že česky neuměl ani slovo, se zdálo, že z Radkova postoje a citového rozpoložení dokázal na rozdíl od samozvaného génia odhadnout pravou podstatu sdělení.

Evan je sledoval se zatajeným dechem. To nebylo možné. Debilové. Totální. Všichni tři. Odhrnul plentu. Jediné, čeho opravdu litoval bylo, že je nemůže pořádně seřvat.

První si ho všiml Radek.

„Evane!“ vyjekl zhrozeně. Zbylí dva se po něm okamžitě ohlédli. Wraith z nich vypadal nejšokovaněji.

„Majore,“ hlesl slabě.

Evan mu nevěnoval ani kratičký pohled a nasupeně odkráčel z ošetřovny pryč, co nejrychleji a co nejdál. Rudý až za ušima. Přitom by se měli stydět všichni okolo. Vždyť to bylo hotové intergalaktické spiknutí.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Evan vyšel na jednu z teras hlavní věže. Ihned ho ovanul chladný vítr. Přesel k zábradlí a shlédl do nesmírné hloubky pod sebou. Celé město měl jako na dlani. Oceán vzdáleně hučel a jeho rozbouřená hladina, prosvítající mezi budovami, se třpytila ohnivými záblesky zapadajícího slunce. Potřeboval schladit hlavu. Stále ještě nedokázal rozdýchat vše, co slyšel na ošetřovně.

McKay a Zelenka.

Pomáhali Wraithovi.

S valentýnkou.

Pro něj.

Posadil se na nejbližší volnou lavičku. Potřeboval si to všechno v hlavě srovnat. Bylo to neuvěřitelné. Absurdní. A málem ho to zabilo.

„Smím si přisednout?“

Trhl sebou a překvapeně vzhlédl. Už delší dobu měl pocit, že ho někdo ze stínů u dveří pozoruje.

„Dovolte mi to vysvětlit, majore,“ požádal ho Wraith.

Evan se zamračil. Schovávat se ve stínech, to jim šlo dobře.

_Pche._

Konečně měl alespoň příležitost si ho pořádně prohlédnout. Byl to typický zástupce své rasy – vysoký, potetovaný, bělovlasý. Cosi v jeho postoji i výrazu ho podvědomě znervózňovalo. Něco dravčího, něco hladového.

Byl mu povědomý – rozhodně už se s ním někdy setkal, nejspíš v laboratoři, nebo u brány. Ale nikdy s ním nemluvil. Ani nevěděl, jestli už stihl vyfasovat od zdejších lidí nějaké jméno. Jemu tenhle zvyk připadal směšný a vlastně i neuctivý, ale na druhou stranu Wraithové mu svým přístupem chodili naproti. Žádný se nikdy nepředstavil a na zdvořilé otázky, jak je mají oslovovat, nikdy nereagovali jinak než vrčením a nevraživými pohledy.

„ _Prosím_ ,“ dodal nakonec, když se Evan stále neměl k odpovědi. Tohle slůvko rozhodlo. Wraithové přece nikdy neprosí. A tak, i když s viditelnou nechutí, svolil. Wraith se na něj vděčně usmál.

„Je mi velice líto, co se stalo,“ začal formálně, „nechtěl jsem vás vyděsit, já jen chtěl…“ Odmlčel se. Zdálo se, že v duchu formuluje správná slova. A podle toho, jak napjatě se tvářil, mu to dávalo zabrat. Určitě litoval, že major není telepat.

„ _Oslovit_ ,“ vyhrkl nakonec tak, až sebou Evan opět škubl. „Chtěl jsem vás oslovit – a projevit tak svůj… zájem.“

Zájem o něj. O Evana Lorna. Majora amerického letectva toho času sloužícího na mimozemské základně v jiné galaxii. Zdálo se to tak neskutečné. Samozřejmě, že Wraithovy úmysly byly očividné už jen tím, že se mu rozhodl dát valentýnku, ale přesto – vysloveny nahlas – zněly ještě méně uvěřitelně.

Navzdory chladivému vánku polila vojáka horkost.

„Nevyšlo to úplně podle plánu.“

 _To teda ne,_ pomyslel si.

„Nevěděl jsem, jak to mám udělat,“ přiznal otevřeně. „Proto jsem se zeptal v laboratoři a…“

Zbytek jeho přiznaní vyšuměl s hlubokým povzdechem do ztracena. Nastalé ticho narušovalo jen vzdálené hučení oceánu.

„McKay je idiot,“ pronesl po chvíli. S tímhle tvrzením se Evan nedokázal neztotožnit. Přikývl a potlačoval přitom úsměv, nechtěl se tvářit přehnaně přívětivě. Wraith podle všeho přesto změnu jeho rozpoložení _vycítil_. Zdál se náhle mnohem uvolněnější a jistější.

„Nikdy by mě nenapadalo, že váš piktogram pro srdce vypadá tak odlišně.“

Tentokrát už se Evan uchechtl i navzdory bolesti v krku. Wraith byl očividně potěšen, že se voják v jeho přítomnosti dobře baví. Zdálo se, že si užívá už jen pouhý fakt, že je tu sním. V blízkosti, kterou by každý soudný člověk považoval za bezpečnostní riziko i s nabitou P90 v ruce.

Chvíli jen mlčeli a koukali před sebe. Pak se Wraith zavrtěl a zajel dlaní do záhybu pláště. Evan okamžitě zbystřil. Napjal se a v hlavě mu šrotovaly všechny možné i nemožné plány obrany i úniku. Nevěděl, co čekat. S Wraithem jste si nikdy nemohli být jistí.

„Nedáte si se mnou zmrzlinu?“ zeptal se nečekaně.

Evan okamžitě zakroutil hlavou. Byl to reflex. Na wraithské nabídky čehokoliv se totiž nikdy kladně neodpovídalo. Ihned toho však zalitoval, protože Wraith z pláště vytáhl kelímek zmrzliny. A ne ledajaký. Byla to pravá nefalšovaná Häagen-Dazs. Tu nemohl nafasovat z jejich zásob. Takové exkluzivní importní zboží se dalo sehnat jen draze a pod rukou, když sem ze Země zavítal Daedalus.

Evan užasle střelil pohledem ze zmrzliny na Wraitha a zase zpátky.

„Řekněme, že je to bolestné od doktora McKaye,“ ušklíbl se a spiklenecky na něj mrkl. Na takovou zmrzlinu dostal Evan chuť dvojnásob, ale přesto v něm stále převažovala ostražitost. Wraith opět sáhl do pláště a tentokrát z něj vylovil dvě lžičky a podal mu je.

Při pohledu na ně se majorovi stáhlo hrdlo.

„Opravdu si nedáte?“

_Opravdu?_

Opatrně, velice opatrně a pomalu vztáhl ruku směrem k mimozemšťanovi. Sevřel mezi prsty chladný kov. Přitom se bezděky otřel o nepatrný kousek hladké zelené kůže. Zamrazilo ho. Sevřel lžičku pevně v dlani, ruku bleskově stáhl a přitiskl si ji k hrudi. Překvapený, že to proběhlo tak hladce, že jeho končetina má vše stále na svém místě a že se Wraith nepohnul do chvíle, kdy se z kelímku pokusil nemotorně stáhnout víčko.

Neméně překvapený se zdál i Wraith. Nakrčil nos a zkoumavě se zahleděl na hmotu uvnitř plastového obalu. Podíval se na Evana. Ten ho nepatrným kývnutím pobídl, aby pokračoval. Mimozemšťan tedy s jasně patrným zaujetím uchopil lžičku – držel ji jako pazourek a oháněl se s ní se stejnou elegancí – a zapíchl špičku do stále tuhé zmrzliny.

Povedlo se mu kus nabrat. Opravdu velký kus. A taky se mu přitom povedlo ohnout lžičku. Přesto si sousto bez zaváhání vložil do úst.

Evan ho fascinovaně pozoroval. Za normálních okolností by ho možná varoval. Možná. Ale teď si chtěl vychutnat alespoň tohle nepatrné zadostiučiní. Jasně viděl, ve kterém okamžiku si Wraith uvědomil, že sousto, které si vzal, je příliš velké. Úzké kočičí zorničky se neuvěřitelně rozšířily a pak se stáhly do titěrných tenoučkých čárek. Oči se vypoulily. Tvář se mu stáhla do podivné grimasy. Mezi pevně sevřenými rty se vydral podivně kníkavý zvuk. Lžička se mu v dlani proměnila v ubohý plátek pokrouceného kovu, jak pevně ji sevřel.

Určitě to bylo poprvé, co měl možnost ochutnat zmrzlinu. Možná, že byl dokonce úplně první Wraith vůbec. Škodolibé potěšení v člověkovi narůstalo s každou vteřinou, kterou Wraith trpěl. Bylo vidět, jak zoufale bojuje s touhou to okamžitě vyplivnout a se snahou neztratit před majorem tvář.

Polkl. Hlasitě. Těžce.

Evan v sobě dusil smích jen s veškerým sebezapřením. Wraith tiše zavrčel a postrčil kelímek směrem k němu, ale on mu nevinným gestem naznačil, aby si vzal ještě.

Wraith zavrčel hlasitěji, ale rychle se ovládl a opět ho opanovala nezvyklá vlídnost.

„Ne,“ zakroutil hlavou, „dejte si, já… mně to stačí.“

Tak na tisíc let.

Evan pokrčil rameny, vzal si kelímek a nabral _přiměřené_ sousto. Jeho chuťové pohárky se zatetelily blahem.

„Je to… studené,“ zhodnotil erudovaně své dojmy. Evan tázavě pozvedl obočí.

_Je to ZMRZlina, chytráku._

„A sladké, rozhodně je to sladké,“ pokračoval, aby řeč nestála. Evan pokývl hlavou a rychle si nabral další sousto. Nechtěl se smát. Nemohl se smát. Ale jinak to nešlo.

A tak seděli v záři zapadajícího slunce a jedli. Wraith se totiž po chvíli odvážil k druhému pokusu a tím, co mu zbylo ze lžičky, nabral mikroskopickou hrudku.

„Mhm… mmm… začínám tomu přicházet na chuť,“ vydal ze sebe, ale nezněl a rozhodně se netvářil příliš přesvědčivě. Zato Evan zvládl sníst sám více než polovinu celého obsahu kelímku. Nakonec do něj zapíchl lžičku a položil ho opět doprostřed lavičky, jako nějaký hraniční kámen. Neušlo mu přitom, že Wraith se během té doby, co jedl, přisunul blíže k němu.

Setmělo se.

 _A co teď,_ pomyslel si a útroby mu sevřela úzkost. Wraith vzal kelímek, položil ho na druhou stranu, daleko od Evana, a bez zaváhání se posunul na volné místo. Evan by okamžitě ustoupil, ale nebylo kam, protože bokem narazil do područky. Přesto se narovnal a zaklonil se tak, aby mezi nimi utvořil alespoň nějaký odstup.

„Takže, majore,“ nenechal se Wraith odradit jeho reakcí, „kdybych vás někam pozval, je tu šance, že mé pozvání přijmete?“

Celou dobu tušil, že to přijde, ale stále netušil, jak odpovědět. S povzdechem vzhlédl k inkoustově temné obloze, na které se vznášely dva zářivé měsíce vykukující zpoza mraků. Každý jeho dosavadní vztah skončil katastrofou. Naprostou. Na Zemi i na Atlantis.

Možná, že to bylo znamení. Možná mu vesmír posílal zprávu. Nejenom, že by se měl vykašlat na ženský, on by se měl vykašlat na lidi úplně.

Podíval se na Wraitha, který se tvářil stejně nečitelně jako všichni ostatní. Při bližším pohledu však v jeho očích zahlédl plamínky naděje, očekávaní a touhy. Jejich intenzita ho téměř vyděsila.

Dlouze a zhluboka se na dechl.

A přikývl.

Wraith se usmál. „Co třeba zítra?“ zavrněl.

Evan vytřeštil oči. _Hergot, ten neztrácí čas._

„Zítra budou ve společenské místnosti promítat film. Radkova úterní filmová noc.“ Bylo jasné, že u poloviny slov nemá nejmenší tušení, co znamenají – _filmem_ počínaje.

„Vy máte rád filmy, že?“ Znělo to někde napůl cesty mezi konstatováním a otázkou.

Evan přikývl.

Rande.

S mimozemšťanem.

V improvizovaném kině.

Zítra.

Ale tak nějaká romantická komedie, to by mohla být osvěžující změna, když realita všedních dní na Atlantis většinou připomíná něco na půl cesty mezi devadesátkovými akčňáky a Star Trekem.

„Určitě vás zajímá, co bude za film.“ Jako by mu četl myšlenky. „Radek mi to napsal.“

A podal mu zmuchlaný papírek.

Evan zamžoural do psaníčka.

 _Vetřelci_.

Nádherný film na první rande.

Vskutku.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Betě se to tak líbilo, že mě uhání, abych o nich ještě něco napsala. Tolik k valentýnské jenorázovace. 😂


End file.
